A rectifier for current rectification has been widely used in electronic devices. For rectifiers, current rating is an important index of rectification capability. To enhance current rating in an increasingly limited die area, multiple rectifier dies are stacked in a single package. For example, two rectifier dies may be connected electrically in parallel between an anode pin and cathode pin of a rectifier package to allow twice the amount of current to flow through the package. In some existing rectifier packages, each of the rectifier dies is mounted on a respective printed circuit board (PCB), and an additional PCB is placed over the stacked rectifier dies. Conductive traces on these PCBs provide conduction paths for current in the rectifier dies.
In forming the existing rectifier packages, the rectifier dies are put on their respective PCBs by a “pick and place” process and the dies face towards the same direction (e.g., facing upwardly or downwardly) with respect to the PCBs and the package.